The Pied Piper of Lórien
by Maeluiril
Summary: The beginnings of trust between Orophin and Zinnia


Title: The Pied Piper of Lórien

Author: Maeluiril

Summary: The beginnings of trust between Orophin and Zinnia.

Rating: G

Feedback: Appreciated

Characters: OFC, Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil (mentioned)

Series: One shot. Part of Captured Heart Universe.

Warnings: Have to read Captured Heart to understand this story! This is a standalone addition to Captured Heart set in that story line and universe.

Timeline: During the chapter Strategies. Before she asks to call Haldir ada and after Haldir's talk with Galadriel.

Disclaimer: All recognized characters belong to Tolkien. Without that genius Mr. Jackson would never have made the wonderful piece of cinematic greatness that is the LOTR movie trilogy. My work is not meant to infringe on any copyrights or other legal concepts I have no clue about. My only desire was to entertain and add my own humble bit of work to such a wide and prolific fandom.

A/N: **Thank you so much to Cee!** Without her this would never have gotten written. She helped so much I should name her co-author. Thank you thank you thank you! She is also helping me with Captured Heart. We bounce ideas off each other constantly and without her I know I would never be able to produce anything as good as I have been since she started helping. She already laid the smack down on some grammar issues I have. Thanks Cee! Please go give her your support as well. Her stories are excellent! You can find her stuff at www. foxyfiction. net under the author name of Cee. (don't forget to take out the spaces in the url.)

=======

Orophin turned the page and sighed as he continued reading. He had been reading much more than normal now that Haldir had agreed to take in the mortal child. No longer could he go to his brother's whenever he wished. Since they had come back from disposing of the disgusting human male, he had not been able to see Zinnia as anything more than human.

Not that he did not find her cute at times, he simply did not wish to become involved. He didn't avoid her entirely, seeing her occasionally when Haldir brought her to dinner or such, but he refused to care for her like Rúmil had been. It seemed that Rúmil was as enthusiastic about the new child as Haldir was. Though it was obvious that Haldir was the one she favored.

He and his brothers had argued about it, but his stance was firm. He was not going to help in any way, though he would keep his opinion to himself. Zinnia seemed to find him as something to avoid as well. She normally stayed away from him when they were together. She even refused to speak with him, though he was fine with that as her elvish was still that of a toddler at best.

He was about to turn the page again when there was a soft knock at his door. Thankful for something to do he stood quickly and went to it. Opening it he found Haldir looking down to Zinnia who was holding up what looked to be a beetle of some sort, a large smile on her face.

Bug! She stated in Sindarin. Her voice was excited and Haldir chuckled.

Yes it is a bug. Haldir looked back to the door and seemed surprised that Orophin was standing there. That was just another thing to add to Orophin's list of things to dislike about the mortal. Before she came to the woods he would have known the second Orophin stood from the couch. Now, he paid little attention to anything save the child that was constantly at his side.

Haldir. Orophin nodded in greeting as he saw the basket that was set to the side.

Good eve brother, we have made dinner.

Cookies! Exclaimed Zinnia, looking up from putting the beetle back where she had gotten it. Me, cookies!

Haldir chuckled and looked back to Orophin. She was kind enough to bake dessert for us. Before Orophin could tell them a lie to get out of it Haldir picked up the basket and barged in, Zinnia right behind him.

Haldir perhaps we should do this another time. Orophin watched as Zinnia started to pull things out of the basket and set them on the table. Haldir ignored his comment and started pulling out dishware for them.

Dinner time. Zinnia looked to Haldir and he nodded letting her know she was correct. Cookies dinner.

Dinner first sweet. Haldir was gathering silverware and missed the small pout that formed on Zinnia's face. Orophin was expecting a tantrum, knowing the child's extreme emotions, but was surprised when all she did was sigh and finish emptying the basket. Come and set the table Orophin.

I am not a child to be ordered about Haldir. Orophin frowned as Haldir looked to him and raised an eyebrow.

You are not? Haldir sighed and raised his hand as he saw Orophin about to snap back an answer. I am sorry Orophin. That was ill of me. Please join us for dinner.

Do I have much choice? This is my home.

No choice, so you might as well sit and enjoy. Haldir continued to set the table and Orophin sighed joining them.

Orophin watched as Zinnia started to help Haldir. He noticed that she wouldn't approach him, either keeping Haldir between them or keeping a distance that wouldn't allow him to touch her. As he figured Zinnia sat as close to his brother as she could. Haldir took it in stride as he simply started dishing out food for her. Another frown came to his face as he realized Haldir was not even thinking of his actions. The familiarity between his brother and the child was almost that of father and daughter. That thought scared him, as he knew what the eventual outcome would be.

It smells good. Orophin put some food on his own plate.

Zinnia likes to help me cook. Silence fell after Haldir's comment. The only speaking heard was that of Zinnia pointing out a few things she knew the elvish words of. Haldir would always congratulate her and correct her pronunciation as needed. After a few more minutes of tension Haldir finally spoke again. Why must you avoid us?

Orophin tensed slightly but then put his fork down. I have told you my position. I do not wish to be anything to her.

I do not understand your reasoning. Haldir sighed.

Just understand that I do not wish to, that is all you must know. Accept it Haldir, I will not help you with her.

I have not asked you for help with her. I simply do not wish to loose my brother.

She has learned enough elvish, give her to Suvel or another to care for. Do not become anything more to her. Even as he suggested it he knew Haldir would never agree. It was obvious that the attachment between his brother and the child was mutual and too strong to sever now.

You, as well as I, know I will not do that. Haldir's tone was slightly sad.

I know. Orophin looked down and pushed his food around his plate slightly. She seems to have improved. No tantrums as of yet.

She is improving. Haldir smiled and looked to Zinnia who seemed content to ignore the elves around her as she tried to cram as much food as she could into her mouth. Reaching over Haldir placed his hand on the one of hers that was holding the fork and shook his head. She tried to say something but all that came out was a mumble. He chuckled but took the fork from her and set it down letting her know that she had to finish what she had eaten first. The Lady has cleared up my misunderstanding. I think that she will eventually overcome her difficulties.

I know she will. Orophin smiled slightly at Haldir. With you, she will. However, I just can not be part of that.

That does not mean that you must avoid us.

Orophin sighed. It does Haldir. Do you not even realize you say us now when you used to say me? She is constantly with you. If I go to speak with you, I go to speak with the both of you. It will be like this. Silence fell again as a few more minutes passed.

She fears you, I do not wish that.

Orophin looked to Zinnia who was still eating at an enthusiastic rate that only the young or hungry could. She is wary of me, yes. I do not believe she fears me. I will never give her a reason to do that.

I had not thought that you would. Though I had hoped I could convince you to accept her. Rúmil has the same hopes.

I know he has embraced her, and I am sorry that I can not. Orophin looked down slightly ashamed. He knew that he should be more accepting as Rúmil was. Though Rúmil had always been one to love children. As it was Orophin was surprised he had not married to start a brood of his own. Children frightened Orophin, and he had thought, frightened Haldir too. Though now Haldir seemed like he was born to it, never showing anything but patience and an open caring to a child that was not even family.

The silence was broken by Zinnia. Dinner no more, cookie soon?

=========

After dessert, and the table was cleared, there was about an hour of Haldir trying to make conversation that would not lead back to him taking care of Zinnia. Finally Orophin took pity on him and asked for some help with repairing his arrows. Haldir had thankfully agreed and they patiently started work on the task. It worked for both of them, as they did not have to speak, but still had to remain together.

Zinnia occupied herself drawing at the living room table. Haldir had taken to carrying around a small pouch with numerous colored pencils and paper. He never went anywhere without it any more; knowing that Zinnia could keep herself occupied for hours with her drawings.

A loud clap of thunder made Haldir look up to check on Zinnia. He smiled seeing her curled on the couch sleeping peacefully. The horses must have worn her out. Haldir's smile could be heard in his voice. Orophin looked up from his work and then to the girl on his couch.

Horses?

I was teaching her to ride. She picked it up naturally, of course she is from Rohan.

Ah. Orophin nodded slightly and turned back to the task of putting the feather on his arrow shaft.

Haldir sighed slightly at his brother's obvious apathy. What of you? Any new flutes to boast about?

Orophin grinned never taking his eyes from the arrow. Yes, one. I would play it for you, but she would wake. Perhaps another day.

Perhaps. Silence fell again, and Haldir decided to give up for the night. He went back to his arrow making intending to leave after he had finished helping his brother. There would be other nights to pester Orophin. It was only a few minutes later that there was a knock at the door. Expecting company?

No. Orophin looked confused as he stood and went to the door. It is for you Haldir. Orophin moved away and Haldir saw the sentinel. The other elf bowed slightly.

Lord Celeborn requests your presence Haldir.

Haldir stood slightly concerned. Did he mention what for?

I believe he wishes your advice. He said it would take no longer than an hour and you are more than welcome to bring your young charge.

Haldir looked to Zinnia and hesitated. Her sleep had been plagued by nightmares as of late. He didn't wish to disturb her when she was so peaceful. Orophin's deep sigh caught his attention and he looked to his brother.

Go I can watch her for an hour, since she is sleeping, and only this once. It will not become a habit.

Haldir smiled and put his hand on Orophin's shoulder. Thank you brother, I will return as soon as I can.

You had better. Mumbled Orophin as Haldir walked out the door. His attention went back to the small child on his couch and he sighed again. Only this once. He nodded and then went to walk back to the kitchen. He paused at the couch and without thinking_,_ pulled the blanket off the back and gently placed it over her.

=========

Orophin didn't know what woke him later, only that something was off. He sat up slowly and the sound of the thunder overhead made him frown. The storm had grown worse as the hours had passed. Unlike what the sentinel had said the, meeting must have lasted far longer than an hour, Haldir was still not back. He sighed and pulled the covers off him and slipped his legs over the side of the bed. The unease in him made him want to check on the child.

As he quietly made his way out to the room he pulled on a soft sleeping tunic knowing it was best to be fully clothed in front of her. When he reached the couch he froze seeing the blanket, but not the girl. Zinnia? He looked to the bathroom and frowned when the door was still wide open. Panic welled in him and he tried to stamp it down. He knew she would not have left the talan, he would have heard the door opening had she tried. Zinnia, aier, answer me.

There was still no answer as he started searching the room. He checked everywhere he could think of and still no child. Haldir is going to kill me! That wasn't the real reason that he was starting to become scared though. The fact that Zinnia could be hurt somewhere was more terrifying to him than what his brother would do at his failure. A loud crack of thunder permeated the air even as lightening added light to the room. He heard a soft whimper and his attention snapped to his bedroom door. The sound had come from in there.

Zinnia? He entered his room and scanned it. Though he couldn't see her, he knew she was in there. Zinnia, please come out. He got down on his knees and looked under the bed. There is that boot! He pulled out the object but quickly set it aside going back to his original mission. Looking back under the bed, just to make sure he hadn't missed her, he sighed. As he was about to stand he saw a slight movement. It wasn't under the bed but at the far corner, next to his dresser. Slowly he stood and made his way around the bed, and that is when he saw her.

She had wedged herself between his dresser and the corner wall. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped securely around them. Even in the darkness he could see the fear in her eyes as she looked up at him. He smiled, relieved, and went to help her up. She whimpered and pushed herself further into the corner causing him to freeze. At that moment he realized that she was scared of him.

Zinnia, there is nothing to be scared of. The storm will not hurt you. He pulled his hand back slowly and moved to sit on the floor bring him down to her eye level.

Haldir. Her voice was soft and tears fell down her cheeks accompanying her pleaded word.

Haldir has gone to- He was cut off when she screamed out his brother's name.

Haldir gone! She started crying, her tears mixing with her screams.

No, not gone little one, just.. just away for a few moments. He will return, he will come back. It was obvious that she didn't understand him, or didn't hear him. Either way her screams weren't lessening and neither was her fear. Haldir no gone, Haldir no gone Zinnia. Please aier, please quiet, he will come back.

Her panic was starting to filter to him as he tried to think of a way to calm her down. The best way would be to get Haldir, but he knew that she couldn't be left alone. He also realized that if he tried to touch her at this point it would only make things worse. Another large rumbling of thunder came and she screamed, the fear in her voice making Orophin's heart constrict. She started rambling in Common and the only word he was able to understand was his brother's name.

What of a cookie? A cookie? His voice was almost a plea as he jumped up. She screamed at the sudden movement. Sorry, sorry. Stay…stay here.. I.. one moment. He ran out of the room and grabbed the container with the cookies before going back. She had stopped screaming but was still huddling in the corner obviously frightened. A cookie? he pulled one out and offered it to her but she cringed and closed her eyes tightly as if expecting to be hit.

Haldir! The scream that left her mouth made Orophin flinch and the panic in him to rise.

A song? Would you like a song? The hope in his voice was quickly extinguished as the child only started screaming again spurred by another loud clasp of thunder. Child please! She wailed even louder at his shout and he ran a hand down his face. Sorry aier, please, calm, please. He knew he was begging but at that point he didn't care, he would do near anything to have her calm.

Draw? Would you like to draw? Whatever you wish child, just calm. A few more minutes of her sobbing passed as Orophin tried to think of something to quiet her down. Her screams were slowly diminishing though they would start again at ever crash of thunder. Now he was sorely wishing that he had taken her to heart like Rúmil. Rúmil would have been able to sooth her with a few words and would have been trusted enough to be allowed close. He was a near stranger to her though. Someone untrustworthy and to be feared.

I am sorry aier, so sorry. I never meant for you to fear me. I just.. just. He looked up to her tear stained face and sighed. I was just being a coward. Anther crack of thunder filled the air and she jumped but didn't start screaming. A sudden thought came to him and he smiled. Stay for one moment more. He stood and went back into the living room picking up his intended target and returned to the bedroom. She was still huddled in the corner and crying, but her screams had all but stopped. Though he knew should he approach her they would start again.

I know for a fact that Haldir has not shown you this. A singer he might be but a musician he is not. He plays as well as Rúmil cooks, something I am sure you know of by now. He smiled at her as he sat down next to the bed. She watched him carefully tears still falling down her cheeks. Now I hope you find this as relaxing as I do. He gave another small grin before placing the flute to his lips and playing a soft smooth melody.

As he played the music had the desired effect. By the end of the first song she had stopped crying completely. The end of the second had her inching away from the corner slightly, the end of the third she was sitting almost before him. He decided to play a livelier tune for the next and was gratified by her laughter as she listened almost entranced. She seemed to completely forget her fear and the storm, something Orophin was very thankful for. He almost stopped her when she reached for the cookies, but then let it go; figuring it could do no harm.

=======

Haldir was at a flat out run by the time he reached Orophin's talan. It ended up that he had stayed well past the time that was guessed, more than six times that. He sighed and climbed the steps hoping that his brother was not angry with him. Had he been able to get away sooner he would have. He hesitated in knocking on the door not wanting to wake Zinnia and instead simply entered Orophin's home. What greeted him shocked him to say the least.

It looked as though he had left open all of the windows during the storm. There was parchment all over the place. He noticed that most of it had been drawn on, some had sketches that would have had to been Orophin's as they were too well formed to be Zinnia's. As he walked further in he saw that the kitchen was also a mess, the smell of fresh baking hitting his nose. He saw the cake sitting on the counter and grinned as he also caught sight of the empty container the cookies had been in. That alone was enough for him to guess why there was such a mess.

He had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold back his laughter at the sight that greeted him in the bedroom. Orophin was sprawled on the bed deep in reverie. His placement looked as though he had simply collapsed on top the covers. Zinnia was quietly drawing on the side of the bed Orophin's face was hanging over. He saw the smears of not only icing from the cake but chocolate from the cookies and shook his head. She would be wound for hours from that. He guessed Orophin had figured that out, though too late.

Zinnia. His voice was soft and he smiled at the girl as she looked to him surprised.

Her eyes filled with joy and she jumped up. He quickly put a finger over his mouth as he saw her take a breath of air to start talking. Once she tilted her head he pointed to Orophin and she nodded understanding. He walked over helping her pick up her pencils before he took her hand to leave. Before they left the room she pulled away from him though and went to the bed. She pulled a cover over his brother's form then ran back to Haldir smiling up at him.

"How was your time with Orophin?" He waited to ask the question until they were heading down the stairs to the forest floor.

"I had fun! We made drawings, and he let me help him bake a cake, and he played music!"

Haldir grinned at her obvious excitement as well as her current sugar enhanced movements. "Then he got tired and fell asleep on the bed, so I started drawing more stuff for him. Can we go see the stars? And then maybe we can go back and get some cake. Orophin said I could have some cake if I let him stay still for longer than a second. And I did! I did and I get cake now."

Haldir laughed openly. "Perhaps we can have some of your cake tomorrow sweet." She nodded happily and started skipping slightly.

"He said you were going to have to help him clean tomorrow, and that next time an hour was an hour. I don't know what that means, but he said that I could come back when I wanted."

"That is good news." He smiled at her again as she twirled slightly. "Perhaps before we go look at the stars you would like to go to the fields. The night flowers are in bloom now."

"Oh! Can I run around like the day?"

"Please do." Haldir laughed as she took of towards the fields.

========

Aier = little one

A/N: We know how she gets to trust Haldir, I wanted to explore the beginnings of trust with Orophin. I am going to try and work in a Rúmil one as well, though I don't know if that needs an in depth explanation as Orophin's did. I hope you all enjoy this. It was a nice little break for me to be able to go back to her childhood. If you guys have any stories you would like to see, drop me a line at maeluirilbuckeye-express.com. If anything takes a hold I will try to write it!


End file.
